Find Me, Save Me, Love Me
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Quinn tried desperately to help Clay stop doing drugs. His spiraling out of control made them take a break from each other. But a walk in the park for Quinn turns dangerous and scary. What will Clay and the rest of the gang do to save Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn didn't know what to do. Leave Clay or stick with him. This was one of the worst and hardest decisions of her life and she knew that if she didn't come up with an answer soon things would get worse than they already were. As she lay there in her hotel bedroom she couldn't believe Clay would ever turn to drugs. What happened to the Clay she fell in love with? This question kept running through her mind while trying to sleep or the lack there of. She had so much heartache in her life and she thought she finally found the one who would change all of that. But while thinking it all over, maybe she was deceived by a another guy again. Clay was all she ever wanted in a man and she thought she was all he ever wanted in a woman. But maybe,  
>just maybe, she wasn't good enough and he had to turn to something to keep his perks up. But she knew one thing. She wouldn't stand in line for a guy who did illegal drugs.<p>Clay sat there on the couch and kept repeating Quinn's words earlier on that day. Seeing her sitting on the beach lost and confused like a little child broke his heart to pieces. He doesn't know why he keeps lying to her or why he is taking the drugs but ever since he started it was like an addiction. He loved the way they made him feel. They made him feel happy and normal. Was that normal for someone to take drugs just to make them feel like that? He didn't know but he knew that he was out and he had to go buy some more right this minute. As he got up and put his jacket on. He knew one thing was for sure. He would get Quinn back and she would accept him for who he was and what he does.<p>

Clay reached the alley he always went to meet up with Shane Richards, the man who dealt him the drugs. As he was waiting there, he seen a mother go by holding her daughter's hand. The little girl looked to be about four and she had the cutest smile.  
>Maybe one day me and Quinn can have a daughter of our own. But he knew that wouldn't happen soon being that Quinn wouldn't even return his phone calls. As he was thinking about Quinn, Shane walked into the alley and looked mad. Clay wasn't even disturbed by this. He just wanted his drugs, to leave, and never bother the guy again until he needed a refill. As the guy approached him, he noticed he had a gun. This made Clay feel very uneasy. Before Clay could speak, Shane pulled the gun out on him. "Woah woah woah! What are you doing man?"<br>"You owe me some money and before you get your next dose you had better give it to me."  
>"Dude wait. I don't owe you anything. I pay you the right amount every time I get some. I think you got me mixed up with someone else bro."<br>"No I don't! Give me the money."  
>"Can we at least talk this out."<br>"Give me the money."  
>"Dude I only have enough to pay for the amount I'm getting tonight."<br>"Fine. Give it to me."  
>"Here."<br>"This isn't even half of it."  
>"How much do you want? That's more than enough!"<br>"I want ten grand and this won't cut it."  
>"Ten grand!"<br>"Yeah. I'm giving you a week to get it. You better have all of it at this spot at midnight."  
>"O my God." As Clay was freaking out the inside on how he would get out of this mess, what the drug dealer Shane said next would ultimately change his life.<br>"Oh and Clay."  
>"What?"<br>"I'll tell Quinn you said hi." What? Quinn? What he does mean by that? He better not hurt her.  
>"You leave her alone Shane! Leave her out of this!" As Clay started running towards Shane because he made him mad, Shane pulled the gun on Clay and cocked it. This made Clay stop in his tracks and Shane started laughing.<br>"That's right. Stop in your tracks. I wonder how Quinn will feel when I tell her that you didn't even fight for her when I told you that her life is in jeapordy. Tisk tisk. But that don't matter anymore now does it? She's not yours anymore because of what she found out about you. Man o man. I can't wait until I get her in my arms. Her blood is on your hands. Now take this warning and you better do it. Have the money or your hot little girlfriend will die." After he said this, he walked away with a smirk on his face. When Clay could no longer see him, he fell on his knees and leaned back against the alley wall. What was he gonna do now that that Shane involved innocent Quinn? The love of his life life's at stake here and it is all his fault. He wished that he could go back in time and never start drugs. He wished that he could be back at the beach house with Quinn and tell her that he loves her and that he would never do anything that would hurt her or ruin that. What was he gonna do about this predicament that he is in? He didn't know. But he knew that he needed some help. And although they would never look at him the same, probably would forever hate him, he had to tell the people who were closest in Quinn's life. Haley and Nathan. 


	2. chapter 2

As Quinn lay on the hotel's uncomfortable bed, she couldn't help but replay everything that led up to the moment she was in. She knew that Clay was in alot of trouble if he didn't stop doing drugs but she didn't know what to do to make him quit. A few minutes passed and after contemplating a few things over in her confused mind, she got out of bed and got dressed. She figured a walk would clear her head and help her to think more clearly. After she put her flats and jacket on, she headed out the door. It was a very chilly night which was unusual in Tree Hill. She clutched her black Rush jacket tighter around her and hugged herself. As she made her way down the sidewalk of the hotel, her cell phone rang. It was Haley and although Quinn wasn't upset with her older sister, she just needed to clear her head and she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, even Haley.

A half hour later, Quinn found herself at the batting range where she rooted Jamie in his games from time to time. As she remembered Jamie,  
>a smile came to her face. No matter what she was going through, her sweet little nephew always cheered her up. He was smartlike Haley yet handsome as Nathan. While Quinn was in deep thought, she didn't notice a manly figure come up behind her. As she was about to leave the range, someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the fence. He held a gun to her face looking unhumanly. His eyes were so dark and cold that it made Quinn's blood turn to ice. All she knew to do was scream for help but the man slammed his hand over her mouth. Quinn was scared to death and she had no idea what this man wanted to do with her but from every scary movie she had seen, it wasn't gonna be good whatsoever. She tried to kick and claw at him but this man was just too strong for her small figure. She finally gave up and calmed down. Maybe if she tried to reason with him he would set her free. Although she was shaky and scared, Quinn knew she had to talk to him.<p>

"Well well. I knew all about you but Clay never told me you were so hot and feisty." Quinn's eyes bulged. Clay? How does he know about Clay?"  
>"You're thinking how do I know Clay. Well baby, Clay buys drugs off me. He owes money and he didn't give it to me. So I toldhim that I would hold you hostage until he does. Well, I techniqually didn't tell him that but I think he understood what I meant.<br>And you wanna know the funniest thing, when I told him he didn't even move. He just stood there and let me walk away." Quinn knew that ever since Clay started drugs he wasn't the same guy he was when she first met him, but she knew one thing for sure no matter how doped in the head Clay was at the moment, he would never not defend her. He loved her so much, or at least she thought he did. "You're lying."  
>"No I'm not."<br>Yes you are. You may know Clay by his buying drugs off you, but you don't know the real Clay."  
>"Well it seems to me that you don't either because he really didn't."<br>Quinn started crying because of all the emotions she had building up. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Everything in her life was just so messed up at the moment that all she knew was whatever this guy wanted from her, she didn't deserve it. "Please let me go."  
>"So naive aren't you? Why would I let you go when the fun hasn't even started? Answer that one."<br>"I don't know."  
>"Now that's now the answer I wanted to hear."<br>"Let me go!"  
>As Quinn said this, the man took the gun and slammed it as hard as he could across the right side of her head. Before everything went black, she thought about how she wished she answered Haley's call. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Haley was sitting on her couch worried about Quinn. Jamie already went to bed and she just laid Lydia down. Why isn't she picking up? Haley was very overprotective of her little sister. Ever since Quinn told her about her and Clay's problems, she's talked to her at least several times a day. But ever since Quinn called her about a week ago saying she was living at some hotel she didn't even know the name of, it made Haley worry more and more each time Quinn didn't pick up her cell. Haley was determined to call one more time but she figured Quinn was probably asleep and needed to be left alone. Haley got up off the couch and dragged herself to bed. Being in a house without Nathan is scary and quiet but she only had a few more days to go and he would be home. When Haley got into her pajamas and covered herself up with the big and fluffy quilt, she couldn't help but get the motherly instinct that something wasn't right. Although Quinn may think her pushy, she picked up her cell and called Quinn for just one more time. As she dialed her number, she prayed that she would pick up and give her that sarcastic Quinn tone that she had come to love to hear. When Haley's call went straight to Quinn's voicemail, Haley began to get more scared and worried than she was already. Haley then decided to call Clay and ask him if he had heard from Quinn.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey Clay it's Haley."  
>"Oh hey Haley. What's going on?"<br>"Well, I've been trying to reach Quinn and she hasn't been asnwering her cell phone and I was wondering if you have heard from her or not."  
>"To be honest with you Haley I've been trying to get a hold of her also. She's been ignoring my calls and I'm worried about her."<br>"I am too Clay. She's my little sister and I'm scared that she's getting herself into some trouble."  
>"Haley?"<br>"Yes Clay."  
>"I know it's very late and it may be bad timing, but can I come over. I have something I need to tell you."<br>"Clay you're scaring me. What happened?"  
>"Haley, I'll tell you when I get over there. But first can I come?"<br>"Yes Clay. And hurry my anticipation and blood pressure is rising with every second we're wasting over the phone."  
>Haley hung up after she said that to Clay. What did Clay want to tell her? O my God what if Quinn isn't coming back to Tree Hill? She couldn't take that. After she and Quinn lost their mom from cancer, they've been each other's support and she just couldn't imagine not having Quinn around to be the shoulder she could lean on for support and her the same. After sitting there for a good fifteen minutes, Haley heard the front doorbell ring and she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. When she opened the door she didn't expect to see a disheveled looking Clay. She ushered him in quickly and took him to the couch she just sat a mere hour and a half ago.<br>"Cut to the chase here Clay. What is it?"  
>"Haley after I say this you're gonna hate me."<br>"What is it Clay?"  
>"The reason me and Quinn have been having problems is because she caught me buying drugs in the alley behind Shari's Beauty Salon."<br>"What!"  
>"Yeah I know."<br>"You do drugs Clay?"  
>Clay could just shake his head yes.<br>"For how long?"  
>"Since after the shooting."<br>"O my God Clay."  
>"I know Haley but that's not the worst of it. I know where Quinn is and it is not good. She's in some serious trouble Haley and if I don't come up with ten grand she will be dead by next week."<br>"What do you mean Clay? What's going on?"  
>"The man I buy from, Shane Richards, says I owe him ten grand and he said that he is holding Quinn hostage until I give it to him one week from today at twelve midnight."<br>When Haley heard this she started crying. She couldn't lose Quinn. Losing her mother was bad enough and sent her into a deep depression. She couldn't imagine losing another person that means the world to her. O God, God, God, watch over Quinn please?  
>Haley kept repeating this in her head.<br>"Haley..."  
>"Get out Clay."<br>Haley was never this bitter towards him and Clay knew that no matter if Quinn lived or died, Haley would never approve or like him ever again. She would tell Nathan and they will cut him out of their lives completely. Clay did the thing that Haley asked him to do. As he was just about to walk out the door, Haley said something that will forever haunt him.  
>"If my baby sister dies, you murdered her Clay."<br>As he shut the door and walked to his Explorer, he fell down to the ground and covered his face with both his hands. What have I done? Lord please help me get over this addiction? But most of all Lord please save Quinn. Lord please keep her safe. Don't let this Shane hurt her. As Clay picked himself off the ground, he stumbled to the driver door and opened it with his weak hands. As he slid into the seat, he knew one thing was for certain. He needed to save Quinn. It didn't matter if he was all alone and killed in the process doing it. As long as Quinn came out of this whole situation alive, that was all that mattered to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn woke up with a pounding headache. As she crawled out of the bed she was laying in, she suddenly got dizzy and fell to floor. She sat there for a few minutes trying to adjust to her surroundings. As her dizziness became more and more calm, she gently lifted herself off the floor and began to make her way to the door. As she laid her hand upon the cold doorknob, Quinn suddenly remembered what happened just a mere five hours before. A man grabbed her, slammed her against the park fence,  
>told her he was there because of Clay, and then she went into blackness. All of a sudden, some unknown fear crept inside of her and she began to burst out in tears. Why was this happening? Why? She couldn't do anything else in fear that the man would hear her. So she slid down the door and laid her head in her heads. Lord please get me out of here. Quinn sat there on the floor like that for several minutes until she heard a door slam. She heard whoever was on the other side lay his keys down and start walking towards the bedroom she was in. She softly picked herself up off the floor, and quietly padded her way towards the bed. She didn't want to be retarded like so many others were in scary situations, but the best option she had right now was hide in the closet, or hide underneath the bed. So she chose undernearth the bed. She slid underneath the bed just in time. The man, named Shane, walked in and turned on the lights. Quinn tried her hardest not to be seen but there was only a limited space she could hide herself in. Shane began to walk toward the closet. Quinn suddenly sighed in relief that she did not hide there. As he opened the closet door, a few old hangers fell and the man who kidnapped her tisked tisked and slammed the closet door shut. This made Quinn jump a little and make a little noise. She was for sure he heard her because right when she did it, the man quickly turned in his steps and just stood there for a few minutes. After awhile of him just standing there, he soon began to walk toward the door. He then turned the lights off and everything went quiet. Quinn let out a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was find a way out of the place she was in without being caught. But just when she had her hopes up, she heard boots walking around the top of the bed post. As soon as she heard them, they stopped. Quinn's heart was racing and it took everything in her not to make a sound. Quinn was beginning to think it was her imagination, until she felt something on her foot that would forever haunt her.<br>"Tisk tisk."  
>And as the man Shane said this, he grabbed her from the foot and began dragging her out of the room. Quinn's screams were all that could be heard throughout the entire building. But the building was vacated except for him and his few henchman that lived there from time to time. Quinn tried desperately to get away from him but no matter how hard she tried, she just could not. She then dug her nails into the wooden floor, only to have them break off and blood start dripping everywhere. As they were headed for the stairs, Quinn clung to the wooden posts beside it, only to have him sling her over his back. While he was in the process of doing this, he made Quinn smack her head against the wall and like before, her world went black. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

Haley tried to call Nathan several times over the past hours, but she could not get ahold of him whatsoever. She then tried to call Quinn one more time before calling Brooke. It rang a few seconds but after about the fifth ring, Brooke answered. Haley thanked God that at least somebody was answering her desperate calls.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Brooke! Thank God you answered."  
>"What's going on Hales?"<br>"Something bad has happened and I need a friend right now." Haley didn't know what came over her at that moment, but just thinking about never seeing her baby sister again just made all the emotions come out.  
>"Haley why are you crying? I'm coming over."<br>"Brooke you don't have to."  
>"No, you're right I don't. But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't. I'll call Quinn and maybe she can get Alex and Millie to come over to."<br>Hearing Quinn's name made Haley cry harder.  
>"Haley. Just tell me what's wrong."<br>"It's Quinn Brooke. It's Quinn."  
>This simple sentence made Brooke's heart pound hard for the worry of Quinn. She hurried and got dressed and ran outside to her car. She would tell Julian about why she left so suddenly later. But as of right now, Quinn was in trouble and Haley needed her help along with the other girls. Haley hung up on Brooke so she hurried and dialed Alex's number. After she hung up with Alex she repeated what she did and called Millie. Both girls said they would be over at Haley's asap. Brooke speeded through the lights so she could get to Haley's as soon as possible to. Through all the commotion that has happened in Haley's life, Brooke had never heard Haley sound so monotone and scared in her entire life. Just thinking of this made Brooke push the pedal harder.<p>Clay sat on the beach reminiscing on the good times he and Quinn shared together. One day in particular kept replaying in his mind and every time he did it made him cry. 'flashback'<br>"Quinn? Quinn? Where are you?"  
>"Upstairs in the bathroom!"<br>Clay laughed his usual laugh and made his way towards his lovely girlfriend. As he reached the master bedroom they shared together, he heard Quinn singing one of her favorite songs, Eye of the Tiger. He couldn't help but laugh and when he did Quinn stopped singing and opened the bathroom door. When she stepped out Clay's jaw fell to the floor. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped purple mini with 6 inch silver high heels and she had her newly blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She had the end of the ponytail curled and it was pulled up in a diamond hair band. She smirked at him and leaned back against the bathroom door posts and began to sing the song she was previously singing. Clay began to laugh and as he slowly walked over to her, she started to get very impatient and ran into his arms where he picked her up, swung her around, and then put her back down. She then wrapped her arms so tight around him and they shared a passionate kiss. This kiss was full of love and he couldn't ask for more. Clay then wondered why Quinn was all dressed up. Not that he minded, but he was very curious as to why. "Quinn?"  
>"Yes baby?"<br>"Why are you all dressed up?"  
>"Why? You don't like it?"<br>Quinn looked up at him with her puppy dog face and Clay thought to himself how he was the luckiest guy in the world.  
>"I never said I didn't like it. I just wanna know why."<br>Quinn looked up at him and batted her eyes.  
>"You'll just have to find out."<br>"What!"  
>"I will give you three chances. Each time you make a guess and get it wrong, is three times we won't have fun in a week."<br>Clay's eyes bulged. Whatever he forgot must be really important because Quinn would never make this kind of proposal.  
>"Quinn that's not fair. You know my memory. I forget things like no other. Please give me a hint? Please?"<br>Quinn hesitated at first, but then gave into his gorgeous icy blue eyes.  
>"Fine."<br>"Yes!"  
>"But just one."<br>"That's okay with me."  
>"Okay. Here it goes. June 7."<br>Clay's excitement came to an absolute stop. June 7? What could have happened on that date to make it so special. He kept racking his brain and still he could not come up with anything.  
>"June 7? June 7. That's my clue?"<br>"Yep!"  
>As she said this she started to make her way downs the stairs. As Clay stood there in the middle of the room, still confused on the clue his girlfriend just gave him, he heard Quinn shout something from downstairs.<br>"Bye baby see ya later! Good luck on figuring it out!"  
>And as she said this, the front door shut and he heard her get in her car. As he heard the sound of the motor running and her pulling out of the driveway, it finally dawned on him what she meant by June 7. "Quinn! Quinn!"<br>If he'd hurry he could catch her in time. But as soon as he made his way to the door, Quinn's car was out of sight and he just had to wait until she got home from work.  
>'end of flashback'<br>June 7 was the day he and Quinn met. They met at Jamie's birthday party. That was the day his life changed for the better. He remembered that it scared him that he could actually fall in love again after Sarah's death. But he soon realized that her death was so he could find love in another person. Someone who loved him just as much and even more. Someone that he could love more everyday and someone that he could see himself having a family and growing old with. As Clay just sat there and stared at the waves rolling into the tides, he imagined Quinn sitting beside him with her warm smile looking up at him. Her great laugh blowing in the wind that would give him chills like so many times before. But it wouldn't ever be like that again. The things he and Quinn did are a memory now. Memories that will never be forgotten as long as he lived. He will always love Quinn, and he will always protect her. But why does he realize it the moment he loses her he wonders. As Clay became tired, he picked himself off the sand and put his hands in his pocket. As he did this, he felt something. He pulled it out of his pocket and it was the same drugs Quinn pulled out of it weeks before. He then knew that if he wanted to find Quinn in a weeks spand, he had to be clean. He walked up to the edge of the water, clenched the drugs in his hand, threw his arm back in the air, then with all his might threw the drugs into the water. As they slowly drifted into the ocean, Clay began the journey back to his lonely beach house. The same beach house that once felt like a home, but now felt like a dungeon reminding him of what he has done. He needed his rest for starting tomorrow, he would not sleep again until he has Quinn safe in his arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

As Brooke reached Haley's house, she noticed all the lights were on. Alex and Millie were already there for they lived closer to Haley and Nathan. Brooke quickly got out of her car and ran fast up to the front door. She didn't even have to knock or ring the doorbell. Millie opened the door and the look on her face is something that Brooke will never forget.  
>"It's bad Brooke"<br>Brooke hurried into the huge house that Nathan and Haley so gladly saved up to buy.  
>"What happened?"<br>"Haley will tell you."  
>Brooke was already taking her spot next to a very discheveld Haley. It already looked as if she had been crying hysterically.<br>"Haley oh my God. Tell me what happened."  
>"It's Quinn Brooke. Clay came over here a few hours ago and told me that he and Quinn took a break because Quinn caught him doing drugs."<br>Haley stopped and it made Brooke really confused.  
>"I-don't-understand Haley. Wha..."<br>"Clay got into some trouble with the guy he was buying drugs off of. The guy said Clay owed him ten grand and if he doesn't have it by next week he will kill Quinn."  
>"O my God."<br>"That's not even the worse part. I can't get ahold of Quinn and I have a fear that the guy kidnapped her and is doing things to her."  
>"Haley come here."<br>Brooke held onto a sobbing Haley and began to cry a few tears herself. Although she wanted to cry harder for the fear of losing one of her best friends, she had to be strong for everyone, but most importantly, she had to be the strongest for Haley.  
>"I can't lose her Brooke, I can't. I already lost my mom I-I-I can't lose her."<br>"Shh shh shh. You won't lose her Hales. Quinn is one the most strongest people I know. If someone doesn't find her, she will find a way out of wherever she's at first."  
>"She's my little sister Brooke."<br>"I know, I know."  
>Brooke sent a silent prayer up to heaven. She asked that the Lord keep watch over Quinn and that he would send her home safely so everyone can have a peace of mind. <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn awoke with a pounding headache. Her vision was blurred and when she put her hand to her head she felt stickiness do to the blood that was now drying up. She tried to stand up but when she did she fell right back down and smack her head against the concrete floor. She silently cursed herself for her clumsiness, and tried to get back up again. When she stood up she became dizzy and decided that sitting down for the time being was probably a greater idea. She slowly placed herself back in the area she awoke in and decided to take in all her surroundings. She was in a cellar type place with dingy walls and cold drafts coming through. She noticed in the far left corner of the room there was a chair with straps that looked like it hadn't been used very recent. Next to the chair was appliances of all sorts. Quinn thought that if she got up and tried to maneuver herself to the chair, that she could get a knife and use it to defend herself. But right when she got up, the cellar door opened and in came a man that she hadn't seen before. His hair was a sandy blonde color and it was kind of shaggy. He had piercing blue eyes and he had a muscular build to him. If Quinn didn't know any better, she would have mistaken this guy for being Clay. He slowly walked over to the table that held all the appliances and saw him grab a a knife. Fear started to run through Quinn's veins and she couldn't help but start hysterically crying. The man looked at her and then back at the knife and began walking towards her. Quinn knew that this was the end of her so she began to look back at all the good memories she had. Ones with Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and Lydia, her mom and dad and even though she was mad at him, Clay. But as the man came to an abrupt stop infront of her, her madness over Clay dissipated and she wished he would barge right in and save her. She forgave Clay and no matter what happens, she will always love him. The man raised the knife and Quinn closed her eyes and waited for the stabbing but if never came. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed the man had the knife down and was bent over and looking straight into her eyes. She was taken back a little by this and gaspen in shock, but when she calmed down she noticed something in his eyes that she never noticed before. She seen compassion and care from him which she didn't feel from the other guy who kidnapped her and brought her here. They stayed like this for a few minutes, he staring at her eyes, and she wondering why he didn't kill her yet. But before Quinn's thoughts could proceed, the man spoke.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>This through Quinn off into confusion and she wanted to say something so bad but she couldn't find the voice to say anything.  
>"I'm sorry for scaring you half to death and I'm sorry for ever raising a knife towards you. You may not understand why your here, heck I don't even understand it. I just do what my boss Shane says to do. But listen sweetheart, I overheard Shane talking over the phone to one of his friends and he said this will all be over in less than a weeks spand if your boyfriend keeps up the end of the deal."<br>As he finished, Shane walked in with a few of his henchman and they all had dirty smirks on their faces. Seeing Shane's face made Quinn's blood boil. But she knew that being hot headed in a life or death situation was not wise. So she kept her mouth shut and waited for the next horrible thing Shane could come up with to torture her.  
>"Will everyone look? The pretty princess is awake. Oh, but where's her prince charming? Well Cinderella, he's at home probably sitting on the couch watching football of some God knows looser team."<br>His voice made Quinn's ears hurt and she gave him a disgusted look. But she soon regretted it, for Shane walked over to her and slapped her as hard as he could across the face. The stinging soared through her face and she held cheek and salty tears began to make their way down her now handprinted face.  
>"Don't ever make that face towards me again! I'm in charge here and what I say goes and what I say matters. Never ever think that since you're a girl that I won't slap you! I will and I will keep doing it until your supposive lover gives me the money he owes."<br>Quinn just looked away from him and this made Shane even more mad. With all his might he roughly grabbed Quinn's chin, and as hard as he could, he jerked it to where she was staring face to face with him.  
>"Look at me when I talk to you from now on okay."<br>Quinn just looked at him but instead of crying she was just blank. She couldn't cry anymore for she had no more tears to shed.  
>"Guys, leave me alone with her. I need to talk to her privately."<br>All the men turned to leave, even the one who wanted to kill her but didn't. Quinn knew that if he wanted her to die he would've done away with it, but since he didn't, Quinn felt safe around him more than any other guy and she wished he wouldn't have left her alone with Shane. Now they were all out of sight and it was just her and him. He didn't say anything at first but after a few minutes he did.  
>"I'm sorry about that slap baby girl. You see, all of this is just for show. I need you to understand that for me. Can you forgive me?"<br>Quinn didn't say anything. How could she forgive him for what he has done.  
>"Please Quinn?"<br>He took the one hand that wasn't grabbing her chin and wiped away the loose and sticky hair that was on the side of her face.  
>"We need to clean that scratch up, huh? I'm sorry for doing that to you. It was just a measure of precaution. Well, I'm gonna go now and in an hour or two Max will bring you some dinner down. We're having pizza with chips tonight so I hope you like that sort of food."<br>"You honestly think I'll eat the food you make. Like I would ever. I'd rather starve than eat your nasty food."  
>This angered him but Quinn could care less. She was sick of being made a mockery and a fool and it was time she fought back. Shane walked over to her and just stared down at her. She thought he was gonna slap her again but he just looked at her for several minutes. He turned to walk away and Quinn sighed in relied. But just before he completely turned around, he looked back at her and grabbed her chin again and forced his lips upon hers. Quinn screamed inside his mouth and tried to push him off of her. But like before, he just wouldn't budge and she finally gave up and began to sob. He than stopped and looked at her with lust filled eyes. He got up and made his way to the stairs. As he was climbing them, he stopped midway and looked at her. She looked at him for just a brief second then placed her head in between her legs and began to rock back and forth. She though he was gone but he wasn't.<br>"I'm not gonna make it easy on you while you're here. You're mine for the time being so you will say and do what I want you to. You will obey my every command and when I want to have fun, you'll do it. Okay?"  
>Quinn didn't respond.<br>"I said okay!"  
>"Okay."<br>She said this weakly for she had no more energy and she was tired. Upon hearing her say this, he smiled and walked back up the stairs until he was completely gone. Quinn laid down and rested her head upon some old piece of fabric that she found lying beside an old cardboard box. As she fastly drifted off to sleep, all she contemplated on was revenge. 


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan got back to his apartment in Manhattan around 10:32 p.m. He was so tired and sweaty that all he wanted to do was take a nice cold shower and then go to bed. As he took his shirt off and was heading in the direction of the bathroom, he figured he would hurry and call Haley because it's been a few days since he had the chance to and he knew Haley was probably worried about him. So as he got his cell phone out of his jacket, he flipped it open, and to his suprise, he had 22 misse phone calls from Haley. Nathan immediately knew something was wrong and he hurried and called Haley in sudden worry and panic. Haley answered him and what she told him will forever change him.

"Nathan! God, why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"Haley calm down. I'm sorry about not answering any time you called. It's just I've been busy the past few days and I haven't had a break to do anything around here except basketball."

When all he got was silence on the other end, Nathan became worried.

"Haley? What's going on?"

After a few more minutes of silence, Haley began to cry hard.

"That's it. Tell me what's wrong Haley, I'm dying here."

"Please don't say dying. Please?"

"Ha..."

"Quinn's missing Nathan! Some man kidnapped her because of Clay doing drugs and she may not live. He may kill my baby sister Nathan. I need her and I can't lose her like I lost my mom, I just can't."

What? Quinn's missing? Clay does drugs? It's Clay's fault? Too many questions were going through Nathan's mind and he knew he had to do the right thing for once for his family.

"Haley. I'm coming home."

Haley got off the phone with Nathan and began crying into Brooke's shoulder again. Every little bad thing that could happen to Quinn kept replaying in her head, but everytime the popped up, she tried to push them away. She had to think rational here and she just couldn't do that if she kept thinking about the bad things.

"Haley?"

"Yes Millie?"

"I made some coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"Yes please. Thanks Millie."

"Your welcome Haley."

As Haley took a sip of her coffee. She wondered what Nathan will do when he comes home.

"Nathan's coming home as soon as possible."

"That's good Hales."

"Is it Brooke? Because I'm having a hard time believing him coming home will change the circumstance we're in right now."

"Haley you can't think like that."

"And why not Alex? Is you're little sister missing? Do you have to wonder if you'll ever hold your little sister again? Do you have to replay all the things that you and your little sister did because those may be the only memories you have with her? Do you!?"

"Haley."

"What Brooke?"

"Getting worked up is probably something you don't want to do right now. Quinn needs us. She needs you. And you losing your head is not going to find her. And Alex didn't do anything. And I can't believe I'm defending her but, Alex just wants to help. Just like the rest of us wants to. But we need to stay calm and focused. Okay?"

"I'm sorry Alex."

"It's okay Haley. I completely understand. I wasn't going to hold it against you anyways."

"Thanks. And you're right Brooke. Getting crazy in the head isn't going to do us any bit of good."

"I'm gonna join Millie in the kitchen. I'll leave you two alone. And by the way, thanks Brooke. That was really nice of you."

"Anytime Alex."

"Mom?"

"Jamie? What are you doing up?"

"Aunt Quinn's missing?"


End file.
